Don't Keep Your Hands to Yourself
by Takkaori
Summary: When Katsuki expresses his desire to be spanked, Izuku just can't believe it. Because it's not like Kacchan... Is it? Of course, awkward conversation ensues. [Consensual Kink. No Sex.]


**Hello!**  
 **First of all, English is not my mothertongue and it's the second text I wrote entirely in this language, so I truly apologize if there's anything wrong with the vocab or the grammar, I used a dictionary to help myself while writing and I spent a long time to correct the text but errors might stay :/.**  
 **So the story is a Future Fic, in which Izuku and Katsuki are in a relationship and live together after Highschool.**  
 **The idea of Katsuki wanting to be spanked may seem out of character, but I hope you'll like the way it's written, I tried to keep the characters personality as much as possible :).**  
 **Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

If anyone asks Izuku what he is thinking right now, he won't answer. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he simply _can't_. His mind is totally blown away. Just like his synapses died, thoughts can't achieve their way to his brain, and even if they did so, any word would be shut in his throat, as well as the air he helplessly tries to swallow in order to breath. He doesn't attain this goal and he feels the low bitterness of the cough itching inside. He wriggles on his seat on the couch, slightly uncomfortable. He is wide-eyed, the usual light in his eyes is off and his arms are shaking in the fingers resting upon his lap. He fixes his hands with a puzzled look, the gaze covering his thighs to his knees. He acts like he is analyzing them without anything but a blank space in his mind while, slowly, the reflections starts to link up.

Even if he leaves his dumbfounded state, Izuku still doesn't know what to think about… this. Saying that he is surprised would be an understatement. Kacchan is testing him severely, he can't help but fearing it. His words knocked Izuku out. This has to be a joke, a ridiculous joke, or a mean one. This can't be true… Katsuki wasn't submissive at all. Izuku got it perfectly. He was always utterly dominant and had never even asked Izuku to take him. After few years of dating, Izuku would like to be on top, at least once, but he knows his partner's anger too much to dare proposing him to do it. Since that's how things had always been, he is indeed afraid that Katsuki would unwelcome his desire. They never changed their rank in bed and now he wants him to… Izuku can't believe his ears. Stumbling on his lips, the words break through:

"Kacchan… H-Have I done something to upset you so you're making fun of me like this?"

They overtook the phase 'bully/bullied' of their relationship to what they are now. The path has been tough, even coarse to Izuku's memories, they tripped over big obstacles, first and foremost Katsuki's pride, but after many struggles, they finally made it. They are a couple. They love each other truly. Now, they are both consummate superheroes and accomplished men. They live together in a small, but cozy, apartment building and cope with each other every day. Due to Katsuki's character –although he became a little better tempered thanks to maturity – as could be expected, they have fights. They are still young, still in the fresh beginning of their twenties, and they have a long way to go to be perfectly mature. Izuku is not the one to pick up fights, obviously. Katsuki surely has improved himself, but he is still difficult.

This doesn't change the fact that Izuku loves him. He would not replace him for anything in the world. They live with each other, they know each other on any intimate level that is possible, but the green haired-boy does not recognize his boyfriend right now. He has the impression that someone stole Katsuki's place and he feels lost. He would have been less taken aback, and maybe less embarrassed – he could have argued more simply and would have felt safer to say 'no', if Katsuki's demand was to do _that_ to him. Katsuki has no reason to mock him but it's the only option left to explain it.

The only reason he isn't mumbling it all out of stress is because he knows that it would get on his boyfriend's nerves. In regard of the arduous conversation they're probably going to have, they don't need it.

Next to him, Katsuki seems just as stunned as he is.

"What the fuck are you whining about, Deku?!"

And he sounds dangerous. It smells like trouble for him. Izuku swallows hard, trying not to choke with his own saliva. He is too shaken up to switch off the TV they were peacefully watching, precisely the news, of which sound is presently barking behind them.

"I don't know, Kacchan… I just don't understand. You're asking me to…?"

"Yes. Are you becoming fucking deaf?"

Now Izuku is gulping. The thoughts are flowing like a river and he fights to hold them. First, he switches off TV, but it doesn't really help.

"It's –I don't know, it's –w-weird."

 _Oh. Oh._

 _Oh._

 _Oh no._

 _F- no._

Katsuki's whole murderous expression is enough for him to understand that he chose the wrongs words. The blond-boy is getting offended. Of course. His eyebrows are raised up in a revolted angle and his teeth are bared like he is about to growl, or to bite. It appears more like he wants to eat him alive. It's frightening. Even if Katsuki is now his lover, Izuku knows that an angry Katsuki is never a good sign. He pulls up his hands and they are still trembling nervously while he tries to slow down his boyfriend's anger.

"Is that what you think, Deku? That I'm fucking weird? And before you start apologizing like a shitty moron, yes, it's weird as hell! I know that, I don't fucking need you to know that! Just shut your damn mouth!"

Now Katsuki crosses his arms on his chest and grits his teeth heavily. Izuku reaches for him and his hold on Katsuki's right arm is uneasy. The blond backs off aggressively, clearly pissed off. Izuku knows that he is leaving him a chance since he hasn't stood up to exit the room yelling after him to 'fuck off and die', slamming the door of the bedroom or even the apartment to go outside, like he does sometimes when he's really on edge. Izuku hates when it gets like this and he wants to make it up for him. Actually, yes, it is weird. It's not something the person you love asks you every day and the fact of wanting it… It comes off strange. Izuku can't understand this need to be punished and the act is humiliating. Why on earth would _Kacchan_ want _to be humiliated_ , by him? Yet, they are in love, but there again, they're rivals.

Katsuki's superiority complex hasn't vanished and he wants to be the best –Izuku thinks he is. He can't bear humiliation, hates being offended, doesn't accept his own limits, even though he is working on it. Izuku can tell he made huge progress; however… It is definitely unbelievable for someone like Katsuki to want to be treated like this, even more to gather the will to acknowledge it aloud. The red eyes are piercing his soul, showing that Katsuki doesn't like his too long silence.

"Don't you dare fucking daydreaming, fucking Deku!"

Once more, Izuku gulps. He knows he is –literally- in the hot seat. The words he will pronounce may also signify his death warrant. God knows that Izuku can sound and be awkward, but he has to take the situation over. He has a go.

"I swear I'm not judging you, Kacchan…I – "

"Bullshit."

Murderous glance say bloody hello again and Izuku moves back, instinctively. His fist clenches.

"I'm not lying, Kacchan! It's just weird coming from you and I don't understand. That's what I meant. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

The green haired-boy hears the sound of his tongue clicking. It was predictable, that he wouldn't like the association between himself and sensitivity. Katsuki wasn't sensitive, but sometimes, as being his boyfriend, Izuku learned that he could be close to it. But there is still a line he doesn't want to cross: admitting it. Since he has not blurted out shouting, Izuku guesses he accepted his apologizes.

"You didn't hurt me, you piece of shit. Now cut it out. Are you okay with that, or not?"

"Just tell me why first, please?"

Katsuki uncrosses his arms but he remains silent. Izuku is still lost, but he wants to understand. He would be happy to satisfy his boyfriend needs, sexually or not. He already tries his best to, reciprocally. So he is considering it. If it's really what Katsuki wants, despite the fact it seems degrading and that Izuku hates that kind of exchange due to his past as a bullied boy, maybe he could try it. Nevertheless, he is reluctant. He does not want to abase Katsuki, since he respects him too much and for him, this is very important. Few seconds passes. They turn into a minute, and a minute turns into two. Izuku senses that Katsuki is never going to talk, if he doesn't push him to do it. Because he is proud, it must be an effort for him to confess it, and Izuku doesn't want to ruin it. Somehow, he likes the fact that Katsuki trusts him enough to confide such things, but he needs to know.

"Please, Kacchan. I'm your boyfriend, we're together since three years, have known each other since we're kids, I want to understand why you suddenly want me to spank you! Don't you think I deserve it?"

Katsuki lets out a sigh. He is now grinding his teeth and about to lose his temper.

"No shit. Why do I need to explain every goddamn thing? It's just a kink!"

"So that would make you excited, hum, sexually, if I spanked you?"

Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise."

Izuku presses his fingers against his pants. He humidifies his lips with the tip of his tongue. His mouth is dry.

"I want to please you, Kacchan, you know it, but I really don't understand, it's humiliating and I don't want to do something like that to you."

"It's not so humiliating since you would be doing it with my agreement and if I asked you to stop, I know you would fucking obey."

Izuku is confused.

"Yes, but it's not like you. Usually you don't let anyone bring you down. No-not that I think that you'd low yourself or anything but-"

Cutting him short, Katsuki sighs again, annoyed. The muscles of his fists are tensed and Izuku notices that his palms are sweaty –enough for him to use his Quirk but he won't, it's just nervousness. That's what the green-haired boy focuses on, his Kacchan being nervous. The blond wipes off the sweat with his jogging pants and looks at him directly. Katsuki can be very angry at him and insult him spitefully, but he doesn't represent a danger to him, Izuku never doubts it for a second.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll explain."

Docile, Izuku nods and grabs one of the other's hands. He is not vexed by the not-so-sweet words Katsuki gives him, because he knows it's simply his way of talking, and that he speaks them before minding them. While Katsuki is smart, an amazing genius, he's purely and solely foul-mouthed. Language habits hold sway. Izuku smiles, tries to be warm and comforting to motivate Katsuki. Few years ago and it would have had the total opposite effect. Since they are together, he knows that Katsuki is pretty weak to his loving smile and he likes to use it, at the proper time. He examines Katsuki as the other boy pauses, allowing him the time to find his words. Katsuki is always loud, never shy or embarrassed –it's rare, but that's something not easy to account for, Izuku can figure it out.

Beside him, Katsuki feels trapped, but he knows the only one he can blame this on is himself. He's the one who told Deku about his fantasy, his boyfriend hasn't come up with it. Of course, the green haired-boy was going to wonder, of course, he'd want to grasp his reasons. It was a forgone conclusion, Katsuki being so bright, he knew. He chose to tell despite that. What he requires from Izuku is unnatural to him. He had a hard time to stop pushing the thought away and take it in. He, the fantastic Explode Kill Lord, Katsuki Bakugou, would be fucking horny, hard as a rock, if he was spanked by Izuku Midoriya, his fucking boyfriend and his fucking Deku. When he stopped rejecting this completely odd desire, he tried to understand himself as well. The most difficult thing he did in his whole life until now, coming from this.

He found out that the answer is tangled between accessibility and intricacy.

First, he always had a tendency to like violence. He quietens down little by little, but younger, he was like in-your-face-aggressiveness. This saying holds good today. He gets angry too easily. And heroes have to fight, for fuck's sake! He blows off steam on an enemy not giving a shit, and it's no one's business after all. Might is right. Thus, fierceness is not too much to handle for him. Without going as far as saying that he wants to be treated violently, that sounds just stupid, it can be a first step toward the real reason. Second, looking for obviousness, maybe he deserves it. During years, his behavior with Izuku had been unacceptable, and if they talked about it, if Izuku doesn't bear grudges against him, if Katsuki changed – other people, including physically and mentally inferior people, are no longer garbage to him, even if they don't set on equal footing, Katsuki had a phase in which he felt guilty. It's a thing of the past, and it would be totally out of character for him to want to be spanked because of that specifically, but that could be an explication, hidden somewhere in the depths of his damn jerk of a subconscious, so his mind expressed it.

He is not psychiatrist for shit, but since he has a personality disorder he tries to control, he has acquire some knowledges about that kind of stuff.

Third, another of the poor clarifications he attempted to make, Izuku is strong. It's hot. It's making Katsuki horny whenever he sees him fighting. Fuck, he transformed from this boy he found useless and worthless to a man who saves the day. He is not admiring him, not at all; more that he knows the secret beneath this evolution. (They were a fucking couple. Of course, Izuku explained –again – the story of his inherited Quirk. Katsuki got it this time.) This doesn't change the fact that Izuku receives a power he made his own. For that, he is to Katsuki's taste. Because Izuku emerged greater, he is, somewhat, worthy of him. His strength always turns Katsuki on. He'd bang him on a random street after every battle if there weren't too much fucking people out there.

This amounts to his first statement.

Deeply rooted inside him, there's a sense of taste for thuggery. He likes to see that Izuku, who is gentle as hell, is also capable of brutality. In fact, that's what is arousing him. It may be his sick obsession; Katsuki has no trouble being comfortable with it. He wears it well.

But actually, it's merely because he knows he's the one who'd make him weak, begging for more while on his hands and knees, once his cock would fit deep inside his tight ass.

Then, he reflected on their sexual intercourse. At times sweet, when he's in a good mood and he just wants to show his love to Izuku the way his too prideful mouth refuses to, making love to him tenderly, slowly, at times rough, when he just wants to fuck him like there's no tomorrow or when they're making up in bed, shortly afterwards an argument. Katsuki loves their sex. They explored both sides of it and they keep up with it. And anyway they do it, he's the leader. He _likes_ to take the lead. It points out that he's dominant, Katsuki never questioned it. He can be likened to a control-freak, because whatever he does, he has to be the one in charge. He displays it proudly. So, why does he have this desire to do such a submissive thing of a sexual practice? Why does he want to include corporal punishment in it?

It's too complicated to jump to the conclusion that he has blocked out his submissive side this whole time. Maybe it's precisely _because_ he doesn't like to be bowed that he wants to do it. And even more, he would have control over it. He told Izuku so. If he wants Izuku to stop, his boyfriend would do it. He'd listen to his orders, if Katsuki wants him to go slower, harder, faster, or whatever. He'd do it the way Katsuki lusts after it. Human beings are complex, and so is Katsuki. He feels attracted by spanking, but only in a context where he wills it.

Although this isn't likely to happen, especially as Izuku would never do that, he certainly isn't the kind to abuse –not that Katsuki would let anyone get the chance to lay a finger on him, Katsuki knows that if Izuku decided to do it without any reason other than his own will, he would never forgive him. He couldn't stand the feeling of being humiliated, of being betrayed.

In the meandering blur he was left with, the solution isn't so obvious, neither is the one that made him talk. He could have kept it secret, buried deep within. He guesses he's simply enough of a dumb idiot in love to want to try his kink out with his boyfriend. This almost upsets him. If love makes everyone stupid, then Deku is making him stupider. He hates it just as much he loves it, but he'd rather be butchered than reveal it.

He trusts him and believes in their relationship, anyway, since he only indulges in Izuku as his _greatest_ weakness. So now, what he is going to tell to that fucking Deku? The true, obviously, but he doesn't know how to express it. Katsuki is good at yelling and barking for some reason, but not at telling what he feels deep down inside, especially when it's muddled like that. But, as he has to, he tries.

"It's complicated," Katsuki tells honestly, not sure how to start off. He sighs, irritated by his own fucking lack of words. "But it's also simple. You know me. I'm not the kind to bow down before anyone. I don't want you to humiliate me…I just think it is exciting to get spanked. I told you, it's a fucking kink. It's precisely because I don't want to be humiliated while I still allow you to do this that I'm in control. You got it?"

Izuku giggles a little, trying to calm himself down.

"It's paradoxical."

"As hell, I know. But don't you have any desires that are things you would not do usually, merely because it's not like you or at least something new? "

Now the green haired-boy becomes flustered and loses his composure. Katsuki knows he hit the right spot. He smirks and leans toward his boyfriend, his arm encircling his shoulders.

"So there's something, Deku. Tell me."

Izuku avoids his gaze. He's tensed. Katsuki jokes, teases.

"You want to get spanked too, Deku? You've been a bad boy? Want me to punish you?"

"Not all, Kacchan! And I thought you said spanking wasn't about punishing!"

"I was kidding, shithead."

Izuku frowns and he is still flushed.

"You're not funny, Kacchan!"

The blond haired-boy sighs again and smiles, more softly.

"Fucking tell me. I told you about my kink. It can't be worse, right?"

Katsuki isn't joking around, this time. He asks, seriously, and wants his boyfriend to answer. He knows Izuku is in his previous position, feeling trapped and taken down, but if he confessed, Deku has to do it. Not only for equality or any shit like that, but Katsuki wants him to trust him. Katsuki confessing a weird kink is the ultimate proof of trust. He wants his boyfriend's one. He looks Deku straight in the eyes and waits. They look at each other deeply. Finally, Izuku gives in, uncertain:

"I'm afraid it could be a lot to ask, aside from the spanking. "

Katsuki frowns. He removes his arm from Izuku's shoulders.

"Say it. I don't care. You're afraid of me or what?"

The smaller boy shakes his head.

"I… really would like to top, Kacchan. In bed, I mean."

"Fine, alright."

Izuku's eyes become wide.

"No, not like riding you, but –"

"You want to fuck me. I got it."

Izuku is still puzzled, like he doesn't seem to believe it.

"You don't mind?"

"Fuck, I'm not a fucking high schooler anymore! Why were you so scared of telling me? You don't trust me?"

Slight insecurity is coming. Katsuki knows he can get too much angry, that he is not making it easy for Deku, but he loves him and he thinks his boyfriend knows it. Even if Katsuki didn't want it, he would not have been angry. After all, Izuku might as well refuse his request. They are free to share their kinks, but free not to be on the same wavelength. They are individual boys and they totally can be, or not, attracted by the same things. Though Katsuki really wants to try it tonight… Izuku waves his hands hurriedly.

"It's just that you can be angry easily and I was afraid that you'd think I didn't like you taking me, and that you wouldn't want it. We've never talked about switching, so I feared it would be useless to ask. I didn't want to upset you by asking something you could not like."

"It's not useless if you wanted it, stupid dumbass! I'm not angry when it comes to this! Who do you think I am, fucker?!"

"Kacchan, please, don't get mad. Try to understand me. My fear of upsetting you wasn't there because I don't trust you, but because I know your character and I didn't know how you would feel about this. Actually, I know I was stupid for not telling. I totally trust you. Also, I have to admit…"

Izuku sighs and blushes hard.

"I found all these reasons merely because I wasn't confident enough to ask. It's not your fault."

Katsuki growls.

"Okay. But don't hide your thoughts. I know I don't say it that much but I love you, you fucking nerd. And be fucking confident. "

Izuku smiles, widely as ever, just like every times Katsuki said he loved him or tried to cheer him up. He made the two actions in one talk, so Izuku seems to be doubly happy.

"I promise I won't hide anything from you anymore, Kacchan. I love you too, so much."

His gaze is so soft Katsuki could easily be drowned inside his green eyes. It's definitely an annoying pain in the ass, how much he loves his Deku. The taller boy feels his cheeks heated up and fluff been spited out, he decides to go back to what's the matter, at the risk of ruining the not so romantic moment.

"So, what do you think about spanking me, Deku?"

Izuku takes a breath, deep, and releases it slowly.

"I…"

Katsuki tenses.

"I…would be okay with trying it for you."

Once again, Katsuki is stunned. He realizes that he was prepared for a 'no', since he knew his lover's thoughts about anything linked directly or indirectly to abuse. Even if in Katsuki's mind, the spanking would not be one in their case, in Izuku's one, it could be different. He swallows with difficultly but manages to hide it.

"You are not fucking forcing you into it because I agreed to be fucked?"

Izuku shakes his head.

"I agree to do it because I want to please you, and… I think I understand why you want it. With your reasons, I mean, I'm still not judging you. I don't like that kind of practice that much at first sight, it's true, but maybe we could enjoy it together, I-I don't know. "

His words are said shyly and this almost makes Katsuki smiles. He moves closer to his boyfriend and bends a little to grab his lips with his owns. The kiss is pure, their lips are softly moving against one another, and Katsuki grabs the hair at the back of Izuku's neck. His tongue is caressing the entrance of his lips and almost two seconds later, Izuku lets him in. His boyfriend's hands are on his waist, he is leaning close to him, and he holds still as if he would never let him go. Tongues go deeper, hands start to caress everywhere through their clothes, and bodies start to jolt. Their kiss breaks for them to catch theirs breaths, and they are both panting. Katsuki smirks, his forehead pressed against Izuku's forehead. His hand moved. He is touching Izuku's face, his thumb and his forefinger running against the skin and the adorable freckles. Like a tease, he whispers quietly:

"I want you to make my ass redder than your fucking cheeks right now."

So he wants it rough. Awkwardly, Izuku nods.

The green haired-boy bends Katsuki on his knees, softly, but his grip is firm. He strips down his boyfriend until his buttocks are bare naked. Izuku tenses his fist. He hesitates, uneasy, not knowing what to do, unfamiliar with this and definitely worried about hurting Katsuki.

"Deku" his Kacchan calls. "Spank me, Deku."

There's a short pause.

"Izuku, please."

He's begging for it. Katsuki's begging him. Izuku is intimidated, but he will obey to the request, wanting to make his boyfriend happy.

 _Clack!_

The first hit strikes, his hand smashing Katsuki's flesh. Katsuki groans in respond. Izuku is unsure, he hopes it didn't hurt too much, and when he's about to ask, Katsuki orders:

"Again."

Izuku obeys. There again, there's that rough sound, and the pleased moan. Izuku is stunned.

"How many times do you want me to do this, Kacchan?"

It still feels weird, but if Katsuki likes it… Izuku is really feeling uncomfortable, but he just wants to be a good boyfriend.

"I don't know. I'll tell you to stop. Fucking hit my ass harder, babe. _Please_."

Katsuki's word are always rough, he is always foul-mouthed, but when he gets tender, when he uses cute nicknames such as 'babe', when he calls his name… Izuku feels his cheeks grow red, his breath gone away and his heart pounding like crazy.

So he does it. He spanks Kacchan, again and again. The blond-boy grins, clearly amused, and he keeps moaning, begging for more. His body jerks forward on Izuku's lap, the green haired-boy feeling the excitation of his boyfriend. Katsuki is totally turned on. Izuku can't help but feeling guilty as Katsuki's ass look so red, swollen and bruised. But at the same time, knowing that Katsuki is letting down his guard before him, that he is showing a vulnerable and a totally out of character side of himself to him… Izuku is genuinely proud. Not because Katsuki is letting him doing such a dominant act, but because of Katsuki's trust. It may seem nothing, but that's a big difference. Izuku doesn't like the feeling that he could be humiliating Kacchan, that he could be hurting him for real. Izuku likes equality. But he's doing it for love. Katsuki keeps asking for more. And Izuku gives him what he demands.

He knows that Katsuki loves him just as much he loves him. That's why Izuku is happy.

Katsuki is breathless. Izuku can tell it hurts maybe a little too much, so he stops for a moment.

"Do we stop, Kacchan? Are you okay?"

Katsuki takes time to breath, like exalted. He gazes at him with lust in his eyes.

"Ten slaps left, please."

Izuku swallows hard.

"T-Ten? A-are you sure?"

His butt is so red Izuku is a little scared that Katsuki won't be able to walk straight tomorrow.

"Yes, please."

Izuku does it. One. Two. Three. Seven more. When he's done, his hand is red and quite tired. Then, Katsuki unbends. He comes to kiss his lips and smiles at him, guilty.

"You didn't like it, Deku, aren't ya?"

Izuku is happy to see him being concerned. Although it's a little stupid, he wasn't the one spanked. He laughs nervously.

"I… I liked making you happy. But not hurting you…"

Katsuki nods.

"We're not forced to do it again if you don't want to."

It's Izuku's turn to show his concern.

"I- I don't know. You liked it, Kacchan? We could do it again, but not often, if it makes you happy. I don't know… You liked it? You did, right? It was good for you, Kacchan? Or did I hit too hard? Maybe I-"

"Shut up, Deku." Katsuki caresses his cheeks with his hands, slowly and lovingly. "It was fucking fine. Thanks."

Izuku kisses Katsuki, this time. Their lips moves softly against one another, tongues are not lazy to play together and hands start to mess with each other's hair. The kiss stops, and Katsuki asks:

"Do you want us to go to the bedroom? We should do something both of us will enjoy."

Izuku agrees.

"Yes, I want you inside me."

Katsuki smirks nicely, giving him a short glare.

"I'd rather you being inside me."

"But I just spanked you…"

"So what? It was what I fucking wanted. Now, I fucking want to fulfill your wish. What kind of hero would I be if I wasn't able to make my boyfriend happy?"

Izuku doesn't answer, and Katsuki completes his sentence himself with a snort.

"A shitty one, Deku."

Izuku giggles. Kacchan can be funny. Silly, but funny.

"So can we fucking go?" demands Katsuki.

The green haired-boy smiles to his boyfriend, and slides his hand into Katsuki's one. He leads them to the bed, where they make out and end up making love tenderly. Things have changed between them, it's quite obvious. Katsuki's not a bad guy, and Izuku always knew it. They're in love, indivisible, and happy together. That kind of shit looks so sappy, but in the end, isn't it what's really important? Katsuki would agree with his eyebrows frowned, not wanting to admit it. Izuku would frankly say yes.

In the end, they trust each other. Despite what everyone may think due to their past together, their dynamic is so balanced it (literally) hurts.

* * *

 **Again, I'm really sorry for any mistakes... I hope it wasn't too awful to read TT_TT.**  
 **The story was a lot more focused on their conversation and negotiation than on the act of spanking, I wanted to describe them having an healthy relationship and to show their love more than writing smut :). I hope you liked it!**  
 **Don't hesitate to leave a comment and to tell me if you liked the fic or not :).**  
 **Anyway thanks for reading ! :)**


End file.
